Mistaken Identity
by goldenspringtime
Summary: Dean hates Sam Winchester


Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls or Supernatural.

Spoilers: Up til and including season 5 of Gilmore girls and up to and including season 7 of supernatural

Summary: Dean hates Sam Winchester

It had been hard day of work at the construction sight, and all he wanted to do right then was fall asleep in front of the TV. He was walking towards his apartment when a police car with a siren pulled up to him.

"Get down on the ground now!" someone yelled. He looked at them for a second. The last time he had very vocally insisted that he wasn't this Sam Winchester, and all that got him was a cuff on the head. So he got down on his knees and put his hands on his head he sighed.

"I am not Sam Winchester." he said loudly but calmly he doubted it would change anything though, last time it hadn't. He waited while they cuffed him and jerked him upright and was lead roughly to the police car he looked around and saw people starring at him in horror, some of his friends were looking at him like he was a monster. Oh how he hated Sam Winchester, he had been so glad that he died, but now even in death his likeness to Sam was still coming back to bite him in the ass. He was shoved with more force then necessary, into the back of a police car. He was going to have to move again, and find a different job again maybe even dye his hair. At least they weren't trying to talk to him the last time he had been arrested he had been called stuff like killer and monster.

They pulled up to a station he had never been here before, he hadn't even gotten a parking ticket in the last 4 years, he had done nothing wrong, and just because of some resemble he had to a dead killer they still arrested him. They processed him and put him in and put him into his own jail cell. Apparently Sam Winchester was very dangerous and had escaped from police custody once. He sat down on the bench and was glad that Sam was so dangerous there was no one else in his cell. A little while later he heard someone coming toward him, someone in an suit he was white bald and starring at him like he was a piece of trash.

"You sick freak you killed lots of innocent people." he sounded very angry and his eyes with filled with loathing.

"I didn't kill anyone, I have no idea what your talking about, and I'm not Sam Winchester." he tried to remain calm, but it was hard when people were excusing him of being a monster. "My name is Dean Forrester, my wallet has my ID and my social security card along with an old contact number of Agent-"

" Where's your brother?" Dean sighed.

"I don't have a brother, I have a sister named Clara, I was born in Chicago to Randy and May Forrester. I am not Sam Winchester, and I already went through all of this with Agent Hendricks..."at his look he added. " yeah I know he's dead."

"You really expect me to believe that?"

"Not on faith, check it out call my mom and dad and sister their numbers are all in my phone which you have."

"What are you trying to accomplish here, an insanity plea?" the guy wasn't moving wasn't even considering it.

"No, because I'm not Sam and I didn't do anything."

"Don't say you didn't do anything, you killed all these people!" he took out his phone and put it on the other side of the bars. He watched as Sam and Dean held up a bank and put them all into the safe and shot every one.

"What the hell?" he already knew Sam and Dean were killers but this this was terrible.

"What don't like watching your handy work."

"It's not me, I didn't do this! So there really not dead their alive?" the shock was written all over his face.

"But the article said they died! I mean I used to scour the news looking for information about them but the paper said they died, so I stopped. How are they alive and still ruining my life?" Dean said more to himself then the agent.

"You really are a great actor, you know that? "

"I'm not acting ,I am Dean Forester, please I didn't do this I didn't do any of this." he pleaded.

"The FBI along with your transport to the big house should be here soon, I'll let you sit here until then.' he walked away and Dean screamed a little then sat back down. The Winchesters were alive and killing people and Sam face looked a lot like his. A few minutes later a different a guy in police uniform with gray hair and mustache walked into the room he looked at him very strangely.

"Your not Sam Winchester." he said calmly like it was just that obvious.

"Thank you, I've been trying to tell the other agent that, and he won't pay any attention to me!"

"You do look remarkably like him."

"I know it's my curse in life." he said rolling his eyes. The agent started walking away.

"Hey your going to tell them right! Tell them that I'm not Sam right?" the man said nothing and just continued to walk away. He yelled again and sat back down. Surely the agent would have told the others by now that he was innocent. Why was he still in here? What if they didn't believe him or if the agent hadn't told them? What if they couldn't find evidence that he wasn't Sam? What if they never believed him what if he went down for the crimes of Sam Winchester? He wouldn't do well in prison. What had he done to deserve this...okay yeah... he had cheated on his ex-wife but she was happy now living with a new husband and two kids. So what made him so hated by the universe it gave him a criminal look-alike? Someone else was walking into the room he looked up it was baldy.

"That guy, who was just in here, he said he believes me why don't you talk to him."

"And what agent what that?" he clearly didn't believe him.

"I don't know he didn't say his name, he had gray hair and a mustache."

"Oh really and did the boogeyman come in after him?"

"Look he was just in here." Baldy interrupted him.

" Why'd you do it? Not that it will change anything, your going away for a long time but I want to know why you kill all those innocent people?"

"I didn't kill anyone!" Dean shouted.

"We have you tape, none of this denying it, is going to change anything."

"That's not me! My name is Dean Forester!"

"Yeah so you've said, nice work on the fake ID and social security card."

"There not fake have you run them yet?"

"Why fake a bank robbery to kill innocent people, that's all kinds of twisted.."Dean was tired of this guy constantly calling him a monster, he had been avoiding it but he knew he should say it because even innocent men went to prison.

"I want a lawyer."

"Okay." he left the jail he sat down again and palmed his face. He hated really loathed Sam Winchester. His life had been going along smoothly until Sam Winchester the man who looked a hell of lot like him started killing people. A few minutes later baldy walked into the room again. His eyes didn't hold the hate they had before in fact he looked sorry but his face was still stony.

"Well your lucky they struck again, and put it on film and since you were here in a jail cell during the attack your free to go."

"Yeah I feel so lucky, this happened before you know, I could never fit back into my old life, I had to move, I had gotten my life back on track and now I'm going to have to move again! Do me a favor ,this time will you put a big red flag in my file that says I'm not Sam Winchester?" He yelled.

"We are very sorry for the inconvenience Mr. Forrester."

"Yeah well it's not your life you ruined it's mine, so excuse me if I'm not spilling gratitude." he said spitefully then was let of the cell and allowed to change back into his clothes he had been booked in and given back all his stuff. What with the video and the fact that everyone in the country saw Sam face and his looked so much like his, he was definitely going to have to dye his hair, blond probably just so it was very different and he couldn't let his grow long. The police gave him a ride back to his apartment building, and walked down the hall, there was no one in the halls now it was the middle of the night and he made his way back into his apartment. The cops left and Dean starred at the room he was going to have pack it all up and leave it was all because of Sam Winchester.

Days later he found out that Sam and Dean had killed even more people, and his face was once more plastered everywhere. But he was almost all packed so he didn't let it worry him that much, he just had one more load of stuff to move, then he could go put this town in his rear view mirror. He was going back to Stars Hollow just for a little, while while the pressure was high then he'd go back out again. It wouldn't be comfortable, everyone there still saw him as the man who cheated on Lindsey with Rory, but it would be safer because at least they wouldn't think he was murderer hopefully. His door was opened forcefully again. He turned around there was someone in the hall but the light wasn't on and he couldn't see who it was.

"Who are you?" and Sam and Dean Winchester walked into the room holding guns on him. He put his hands up.

"Wow he really does look like Sam doesn't he?" he crazy look alike Sam said.

"I'm afraid that, I'm the only look alike of Sam's that's allowed., the resemble is so stunning I thought you were one of us at first but your not your a poor pathetic human who is unfortunate enough to look like Sam Winchester.."

"Oh well, dinner time." their eyes went black and Dean screamed.


End file.
